El reino del crepúsculo
by Tania Hylian
Summary: Después de los sucesos de twilight princess link regresa a Ordon y se casa con Ilia, aunque extraña mucho a Midna. Luego extraños sucesos en el reino del crepúsculo lo obligarán a salir de su tranquila vida para luchar contra el mal.
1. Capitulo 1: La boda

**Fanfic: The legend of Zelda Twilight princess **

**El reino del crepúsculo.**

**Capitulo 1: La boda.**

Después de que Midna se hubo ido a su mundo, Zelda, frente a todos los habitantes de la ciudadela, contó lo que había sucedido, presentó a Link como el héroe que los había salvado y lo nombró caballero. Luego se hizo una gran fiesta y un banquete para celebrar la victoria y finalmente, después de despedirse de la princesa, Link partió rumbo a su pueblo natal, Ordon, sin embargo, antes de regresar a casa, nuestro héroe fue al templo del tiempo para regresar la espada maestra al pedestal donde la había encontrado.

Mientras cabalgaba por el puente de madera que conectaba el bosque de Farone con Ordon el corazón de Link se llenaba de alegría ya que podría ver a sus seres queridos todos reunidos como antes de que el mal se apoderara del reino. Vería a Malo, Talo, el alcalde, Iván y, por supuesto, también a Ilia.

El familiar olor de su pueblo interrumpió sus pensamientos, ya estaba llegando a su casa y ahí lo estaban esperando todos los habitantes de Ordon ¿Cómo se habían enterado de que llegaría ese día? Es un misterio, posiblemente les habían llegado noticias de la ciudadela. Todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida y lo felicitaron por su gran hazaña, entonces Ilia llegó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Te dije que no hicieras ninguna barbaridad—Le susurró Ilia al oído—Me tenías muy preocupada.

— Lo siento—Contestó Link—pero lo importante es que regresé sano y salvo ¿no?

—Sí, es cierto.

—Bueno—Dijo Bono, el alcalde—Sé que todos estamos muy contentos ya que Link ha regresado pero creo que deberíamos darle un poco de _espacio_—ésta última palabra la remarcó haciendo que Ilia soltara a Link algo avergonzada—y tiempo para que descanse ¿Qué les parece si mejor le hacemos una fiesta mañana para celebrar su regreso?

Todos dieron muestras de aprobación y se despidieron de Link, quien, después de bañarse, se fue a dormir, ya que, aunque apenas estaba oscureciendo, estaba muy cansado. Sin embargo al acostarse se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir porque, sin importar cuanto lo hubiera negado en las últimas horas, Midna se había ido, se había ido para nunca regresar, había roto el espejo del crepúsculo y, por lo tanto, toda conexión con el mundo de la luz.

Se levantó y se sentó frente a la ventana para mirar el crepúsculo y una inmensa tristeza lo invadió. Dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras esa extraña luz anaranjada le recordaba todo lo que había vivido con la princesa del crepúsculo. Así se durmió, sentado frente a la ventana, llorando y recordando a Midna.

* * *

Link se despertó al día siguiente a mediodía, se sentía extraño por haber llorado la noche anterior, pero sacar su tristeza le había servido de algo, ahora que había aceptado que Midna ya no estaba se quitaba un peso de encima, se sentía en cierta forma mejor y pronto se sintió incluso feliz. Se vistió rápidamente con sus ropas de granjero y luego fue a hablar con el alcalde para ver si podía ayudar con los preparativos para la fiesta.

—No puedo permitir que ayudes—contestó el alcalde—después de todo la fiesta es en tu honor y además debes estar muy cansado todavía… sin embargo, si quieres hacer algo… mi hija me dijo que pensaba darle un baño a Epona en la fuente del espíritu para curar las heridas que se hizo en el viaje ¿Por qué no la ayudas? En estos momentos debe estar ayudando a ordeñar las cabras.

—De acuerdo—dijo Link y fue rumbo a la granja.

Al llegar encontró a Ilia junto con otras mujeres y algunos niños ordeñando a las cabras, así que después de saludar a todos Link le dijo a Ilia que su padre había dicho que podían ir a bañar a Epona, así que la llamó con el silbato de cerámica y ambos se fueron montados en la yegua hasta la fuente del espíritu.

—¿Sabes Link?—Dijo Ilia mientras bañaban a Epona—Desde que me enteré de tus hazañas me he estado preguntando qué te impulsó a hacer todo eso, quiero decir que pudiste haber renunciado, darte por vencido, regresar a Ordon… pero no lo hiciste.

—Bueno, la verdad es que quería salvarlos… a los niños, a Iván y… a ti.

—¿De verdad? ¿Hiciste todo por mí?

—Si, en parte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo… bueno, la verdad es que…—Link miró los verdes ojos de Ilia y recordó aquel día, hace ya tanto tiempo, antes de que empezara su aventura, en esa misma fuente bañando a Epona, y el recuerdo le dio el valor para decir lo que sentía por aquella chica—Te amo, Ilia.

Ilia sonrió y se acercó a él lentamente, luego lo tomó de la mano y dijo:

—Link, yo también te amo.

Link la miró a los ojos sorprendido y feliz, luego la besó larga y lentamente, con ternura, amor y también pasión.

—Ilia—Dijo cuando se separaron—cásate conmigo.

—Si—Contestó volviéndolo a besar—pero tendrás que pedirle mi mano a mi padre.

—Lo haré mañana mismo.

* * *

En la comida todos estaban muy felices y se divirtieron mucho, link les conto algunas anécdotas de sus aventuras, como cuando rescato al príncipe Ralis, cuando venció a los Gorons (Obviamente omitió lo de las botas de hierro), cómo le devolvió la memoria a Ilia, cómo rescató a Iván y la batalla final contra Ganondorf.

Después comieron pastel de calabaza con leche de cabra y finalmente se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Link fue a casa del alcalde Bono para pedirle la mano de Ilia, pero estaba muy nervioso, más que cuando peleó contra Zant, sentía que quizá era demasiado pronto ¿No fue muy precipitado? Tal vez, pero él quería mucho a Ilia desde que eran niños y hacía un par de años se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia ella iban más allá de la amistad.

Bono abrió y saludó a Link con entusiasmo, luego lo invitó a pasar, le agradeció por no haber revelado lo de las botas de hierro y le ofreció un poco de queso de cabra y un vaso de agua. Se sentaron y el alcalde preguntó:

—Bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Querías hablarme de algo en específico o sólo vienes a saludar?

—Pues… yo…—A Link le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía a mil por hora—La verdad… quería hablar sobre su hija.

—¿Le sucede algo?

—No, es que… quería pedir su mano.

—Vaya, esta vez me sorprendiste—dijo Bono riendo—es cierto que había tenido mis sospechas pero… ahora que eres caballero y héroe de Hyrule creí que te casarías con la princesa Zelda o alguna otra dama de la corte.

—Es verdad que Zelda es muy bonita, es inteligente y es valiente, pero mi corazón está con Ilia, por eso le pido que me deje estar con ella para siempre.

—Link, eres un buen chico, siempre te preocupas por los demás, eres el héroe que nos salvó a todos y le devolvió la memoria a mi hija, estoy seguro que no podría encontrar mejor esposo para Ilia, sin embargo ¿Tus obligaciones como caballero no te mantendrán alejado de Ordon?

—No, afortunadamente la princesa entiende que no quiero estar lejos de mi hogar por lo que me asignó la región de Laotan, que incluye Ordon y lo único que tengo que hacer es asegurarme de que no haya conflictos y prevalezca la paz.

—Bueno, en ese caso está bien, si Ilia acepta tienes mi permiso de casarte con ella.

—Muchas gracias—dijo con una voz llena de alegría.

* * *

La boda se celebró dos meses después. Asistieron todos los habitantes de Ordon, pero también Leonardo, Don Mechas, Telma y sus amigos, algunos Gorons, Impaz (La anciana que rescato a Ilia), Ucayaya y Ucanene (Que quién sabe cómo se enteraron), el príncipe Ralis y la invitada de honor, la princesa Zelda.

Ilia llevaba un vestido largo de color blanco que Lalo y sus amigos habían comprado con el dinero del lalomercado. Link llevaba una túnica similar a la ropa del héroe pero de color vino y sin gorro ni cota de malla.

La ceremonia fue sencilla. El alcalde dio un discurso sobre lo importante que era que siguieran juntos para siempre y que nunca se mintieran ni guardaran secretos, luego los declaró marido y mujer poniendo sobre su cuello un collar de madera con forma de los cuernos de las cabras, que era el equivalente de los anillos de compromiso en Ordon.

Luego los invitados les dieron regalos y los felicitaron, pero las palabras que más le llegaron a link fueron las de Zelda y las de Impaz.

—Link, espero que seas muy feliz siempre y que recuerden con alegría éste día, —Dijo Zelda—pero sé que hay una persona que te gustaría que estuviera aquí: Midna. No te preocupes, tal vez la volvamos a ver algún día y apuesto que se alegrará por ti cuando le cuentes.

—Héroe, al cual había estado esperando desde hace tantos años, me alegra que al menos por ahora seas feliz,—Comenzó Impaz— disfruta estos momentos de paz porque no durarán mucho, el día llegará en que el destino llame de nuevo y entonces deberás emprender otro viaje que te llevará a través del tiempo, a través del cielo y a través del espejo.

—¿A qué se refiere?—Preguntó Link.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento—Contestó.

Luego comieron y bebieron hasta el anochecer disfrutando esa momentánea estabilidad en sus vidas.


	2. Capitulo 2: Presagio

**Capitulo 2: Presagio**

Midna estaba mirando por el balcón de su palacio, bajo las hermosas nubes del ocaso los habitantes de su reino vivían tranquilos, paseaban, hablaban, compraban cosas, los niños jugaban… pero de pronto apareció un enorme ejército de monstruos parecidos a lo que Midna era cuando usaba la sombra fundida. Los soldados empezaron a atacar a los invasores pero pronto llegaron con Midna y todo se sumergió en las sombras.

Link despertó muy agitado, sudando y con miedo. Había tenido esa pesadilla tres días seguidos y le inquietaba bastante.

—¿Link?—Dijo Ilia despertándose a su lado—¿Tuviste ese sueño de nuevo?

—Si—Contestó Link—Estoy muy preocupado, puede que no sólo sea un sueño… creo que debería hablar con la princesa Zelda para ver qué opina.

—Pero dijiste que hoy cuidarías la granja.

—Diles que tuve que atender un asunto urgente en el castillo ¿De acuerdo?—Ilia asintió—Bien, ahora intentaré dormir hasta el amanecer.

Link se puso las ropas del héroe, se llevó la espada de Moy, el escudo hyliano, el arco, unas cuantas bombas, la doble garra, botellas con hadas dentro, y el silbato para llamar a Epona.

—¿Por qué llevas tantas cosas? ¿No se supone que sólo vas a hablar con Zelda?—Preguntó Ilia.

—Bueno, la verdad pienso empezar la aventura de inmediato si Zelda confirma mis sospechas.

—Así que es posible que no te vea en algún tiempo.

—Bueno… si. Mira, no te voy a mentir, si de verdad hay problemas en el reino del crepúsculo es posible que no regrese.

—No digas eso, no quiero perderte ahora, sólo llevamos casados tres meses—Dijo Ilia con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Haré lo posible por volver sano y salvo, te lo prometo.

—Y yo prometo que te esperaré aquí… siempre.

Link sonrió, luego montó en Epona y salió a todo galope hacia la ciudadela.

El castillo estaba siendo reconstruido pero mientras tanto la princesa se alojaba en una lujosa casa frente a la fuente. Link llegó y, como los guardias de la entrada lo reconocieron, lo dejaron pasar, un mayordomo anunció su llegada y Zelda lo recibió de inmediato en una lujosa sala de estar donde ambos se sentaron.

—Buenos días Link—Lo saludó—hace algún tiempo que no nos vemos—Luego, al ver su cara de preocupación agregó—¿Pasa algo malo?

Link asintió y le contó su sueño, mientras Zelda asentía y tomaba algunas notas con cara bastante seria.

—¿Sabes Link?—le dijo—yo poseo la trifuerza de la sabiduría y gracias a ella he notado algunas cosas extrañas que han estado pasando últimamente, como sombras que no tienen un objeto físico que las genere, cosas que se mueven sin razón alguna y sobre todo esa inquietante luna roja que no anuncia nada bueno. Creo que todo esto podría estar relacionado con tu sueño, lo cual significa que Midna y ambos reinos (Hyrule y el Crepúsculo) podrían estar en un serio peligro.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer?

—Debemos entrar al reino del crepúsculo.

—Pero Midna destruyó el espejo.

—Sí, pero sé cómo podríamos solucionar eso.

Zelda se levantó indicándole a Link que la siguiera, fue hacia una habitación, entró, puso su mano sobre una pared y murmuró unas cuantas palabras. La pared se abrió mostrando un estante lleno de libros muy antiguos, Zelda sacó uno y sopló sobre él para quitar el polvo, luego la abrió en una página que mostraba dibujos de unas piedras moradas muy extrañas.

—Muchos ya lo han olvidado—dijo—, pero las leyendas cuentan que hace muchos años, antes de que el reino de Hyrule fuera fundado por mis antepasados, había mucha actividad minera en la región de Lanayru. Cientos de robots trabajaban extrayendo un material muy preciado llamado cronolito que, según dicen, era capaz de suministrar una gran cantidad de energía para distintas cosas, pero luego se descubrió que además tenía otra propiedad; los cronolitos, al ser golpeados, podían hacer que el entorno que los rodeaba tuviera en aspecto que tenía en el pasado.

—Y si llevamos uno de esos cronolitos al circo del espejo, éste se verá como antes de que lo destruyera Midna—concluyó Link—bueno ¿Y en qué parte de Lanayru se encuentran esas piedras tan raras?

—Nadie lo sabe, y creo que lo más probable es que estén enterradas en algún lugar muy profundo, y no tenemos el equipo necesario para sacarlas, además ni siquiera sabemos si lo que antes llamaban Lanayru es el mismo lugar que posee ese nombre ahora.

—Bueno ¿Y qué propones entonces?

—Ir al pasado y traer uno de esos cronolitos.

— ¿Cómo?

—En el templo del tiempo hay un portal mágico que puede transportarnos al pasado, pero para abrirlo necesitamos tres cosas: la espada maestra, la lira de la diosa y la ocarina del tiempo.

— ¿Y tú las tienes?

—La lira de la diosa sí, y la espada maestra está en el templo del tiempo, sin embargo la ocarina del tiempo se perdió cuando una antepasada mía se la dio al héroe del tiempo.

— ¿Y nadie sabe dónde está?

—El héroe murió hace mucho pero hay rumores de que regresó aquí, a Hyrule, cuando aún vivía y que escondió la ocarina en algún lugar.

— ¿Alguna pista?

—Sólo esto—Zelda sacó un pergamino bastante antiguo y lo leyó en voz alta.

_Allá donde habitan los duendes,_

_Los deku, los skulls y las hadas._

_Allá donde es fácil perderse, _

_Y de pronto ser sólo huesos y armas._

_Héroe con valor en las venas_

_Ve a buscar la ocarina_

_Y enfrenta aquello que, por eras,_

_Ha dominado sus vidas._

—Lo escribió el héroe de tiempo antes de morir, y una vez un campesino encontró éste pergamino y se lo trajo al rey. Hemos podido descifrar algunas cosas. El lugar del que habla se refiere a los bosques perdidos, que en ésa época se encontraban más al sur que Ordon, y quien se perdía ahí corría el riesgo de convertirse en stalfos. Además parece que la última parte está dirigida al poseedor de la trifuerza del valor, ósea tú, y que lo incita a ir y recuperar la ocarina.

—Bien, entonces iré, recuperaré la ocarina, y cuando la tenga te veré en el templo del tiempo.

—Yo te aconsejo visitar la cueva de las hadas primero y pedirle a una de ellas que te acompañe, conocen muy bien los bosques perdidos y podría guiarte fácilmente.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes, pronto salvaremos a Midna.

Link se despidió y salió montando a Epona rumbo al Desierto Gerudo, y a una nueva aventura.


End file.
